1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waterproof power window apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a waterproof power window apparatus wherein, when the car submerges, a submergence-detecting unit provided in one of switch units detects the submergence, or the apparatus which is capable of opening a window at a seat other than the driver seat by operating the other-seat window opening switch provided in a driver-seat switch unit if a signal cannot be transmitted through a bus line.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a power window apparatus comprises a driver-seat switch unit, a front-passenger-seat switch unit, a left-rear-seat switch unit and a right-rear-seat switch unit. The driver-seat switch unit is connected to each of the other switch units, namely, the front-passenger-seat switch unit, the left-rear-seat switch unit and the right-rear-seat switch unit by a bus line. At normal times, communication signals such as control signals are transmitted through the bus lines.
FIG. 4 is a block diagram showing a typical configuration of main components composing a commonly known power window apparatus.
As shown in FIG. 4, the power window apparatus comprises a driver-seat switch unit 41, a front-passenger-seat switch unit 42, a left-rear-seat switch unit 43, a right-rear-seat switch unit 44, a first bus line 45 (1) connecting the driver-seat switch unit 41 to the front-passenger-seat switch unit 42, a second bus line 45 (2) connecting the driver-seat switch unit 41 to the left-rear-seat switch unit 43 and a third bus line 45 (3) connecting the driver-seat switch unit 41 to the right-rear-seat switch unit 44.
The driver-seat switch unit 41 comprises a control unit (CPU) 46, a motor-driving unit 47, a window-opening and closing motor 48, a driver-seat-window-opening and closing switch 49, a front-passenger-seat-window-opening and closing switch 50, a left-rear-seat-window-opening and closing switch 51, a right-rear-seat-window-opening and closing switch 52, a first interface (I/F) unit 53 and a second interface (I/F) unit 54. The motor-driving unit 47 comprises a relay-driving unit 47A and a window-opening and closing relay 47B. In the driver-seat switch unit 41, the control unit 46, the motor-driving unit 47, the window-opening and closing motor 48, the driver-seat-window-opening and closing switch 49, the front-passenger-seat-window-opening and closing switch 50, the left-rear-seat-window-opening and closing switch 51, the right-rear-seat-window-opening and closing switch 52, the first interface unit 53 and the second interface unit 54 are connected to each other as shown in FIG. 4.
The front-passenger-seat switch unit 42, the left-rear-seat switch unit 43 and the right-rear-seat switch unit 44 each include components such as a control unit, a motor-driving unit, a front-passenger-seat, left-rear-seat or right-rear-seat-window-opening and closing motor, a front-passenger-seat, left-rear-seat or right-rear-seat-window-opening and closing switch and an interface unit. Since the front-passenger-seat switch unit 42, the left-rear-seat switch unit 43 and the right-rear-seat switch unit 44 are commonly known components of a power window apparatus of this type, they are not shown in FIG. 4.
The operation of the commonly known power window apparatus having the configuration described above is explained briefly as follows.
When the driver operates a window-opening switch of the driver-seat-window-opening and closing switch 49 employed in the driver-seat switch unit 41, the motor-driving unit 47 is driven by the operation of the window-opening switch, rotating the window-opening and closing motor 48 in a certain direction, that is, the window-opening direction in this case. As a result, the window at the driver seat is moved in the opening direction. When the driver operates a window-closing switch of the driver-seat-window-opening and closing switch 49, on the other hand, the motor-driving unit 47 is driven by the operation of the window-closing switch, rotating the window-opening and closing motor 48 in the other direction, that is, the window-closing direction in this case. As a result, the window at the driver seat is moved in the closing direction.
When the driver operates the front-passenger-seat-window-opening and closing switch 50 employed in the driver-seat switch unit 41 in the opening direction, the control unit 46 senses the operation and outputs a window-opening-operation signal to the first bus line 45 (1) by way of the second I/F unit 54. The window-opening-operation signal is transmitted to the control unit of the front-passenger-seat switch unit 42 through the first bus line 45 (1). The control unit drives components such as the motor-driving unit to rotate the motor. As a result, the window at the front-passenger seat is moved in the opening direction. When the driver operates the front-passenger-seat-window-opening and closing switch 50 employed in the driver-seat switch unit 41 in the closing direction, on the other hand, the control unit 46 senses the operation and outputs a window-closing-operation signal to the first bus line 45 (1) by way of the second I/F unit 54. The window-closing-operation signal is transmitted to the control unit of the front-passenger-seat switch unit 42 through the first bus line 45 (1). The control unit drives components such as the motor-driving unit to rotate the motor. As a result, the window at the front-passenger seat is moved in the closing direction.
When the driver operates the left-rear-seat switch unit 43 or the right-rear-seat switch unit 44, almost the same operation as the front-passenger-seat-window-opening and closing switch 50 is carried out. As a result, the window at the left-rear seat or the window at the right-rear seat is moved in the opening or closing direction in accordance with the direction of the operation of the left-rear-seat switch unit 43 or the right-rear-seat switch unit 44 respectively.
In addition, there is also provided a commonly known power window apparatus having the so-called submergence-problem-solving means including a submergence-detecting unit provided at least in the driver-seat switch unit, the front-passenger-seat switch unit, the left-rear-seat switch unit or the right-rear-seat switch unit of the power window apparatus in order to prevent any of the switch units from becoming not operative normally due to some reasons such as submergence of the car causing water to flow to the inside of the car and to the switch units. To put it concretely, a submergence-detecting unit is provided to keep a window-opening switch of a switch unit operating normally or to prevent the window-opening switch from becoming incapable of opening the window even if the switch is operated.
Since the conventional power window unit does not have a submergence-detecting unit on any of the switch units, when water flows to the inside of the car and, hence, to the driver-seat switch unit, the front-passenger-seat switch unit, the left-rear-seat switch unit or the right-rear-seat switch unit, an insulator of the wet switch unit is broken so that a normal window operation can no longer be accomplished even if the opening and closing switch of the switch unit with a broken insulator is operated. That is to say, even if a passenger of the car operates the opening and closing switch of the switch unit near at hand, the window associated with the switch unit can not be opened so that it is feared that an action of the passenger to escape from the submerging car will be too late.
In the case of a power window apparatus having the submergence-problem solving means described above, a submergence-detecting unit is provided at least in the driver-seat switch unit, the front-passenger-seat switch unit, the left-rear-seat switch unit or the right-rear-seat switch unit so that, when water flows to the inside of the car and, hence, to the driver-seat switch unit, the front-passenger-seat switch unit, the left-rear-seat switch unit or the right-rear-seat switch unit, the submergence-detecting unit provided on the switch unit prevents the opening and closing switch employed in the switch unit from becoming inoperative so that, if a passenger of the car operates the opening and closing switch of the switch unit near at hand, the window associated with the switch unit will be opened, allowing the passenger to escape from the submerging car to the outside of the car through the opened window.
When water flows to the inside of the car causing the driver-seat switch unit to be submerged in the water, however, the operation of the control unit employed in the switch unit becomes abnormal in the first place due to the water. As a result, the driver-seat switch unit is no longer capable of normally transmitting an operation signal to switch units for the other seats through bus lines. In consequence, a window-opening control signal cannot be transmitted to another switch unit even if the driver operates the window-opening switch on the driver-seat switch unit for the window associated with the other switch unit. Thus, the window associated with the other switch unit cannot be opened by operating the driver-seat switch unit. As a result, an action of the passengers other than the driver to escape from the submerging car may be too late.
It is thus an object of the present invention addressing the problems described above to provide a waterproof power window apparatus capable of immediately opening the window of any other seat when a window-opening switch provided on a driver-seat switch unit for the window is operated without regard to a state of submergence of the car.
A waterproof power window apparatus provided by the present invention comprises a driver-seat switch unit, an other-seat switch unit and a bus line allowing communication to be established between the driver-seat switch unit and the other-seat switch unit, wherein: the driver-seat switch unit has a first controller, a first driving unit for opening and closing a window at the driver seat in a window-sliding operation, an other-seat-window-opening and closing switch, a first submergence-detecting unit and a first power-supply unit connected to the bus line and provided with a control terminal connected to the first control unit and the first submergence-detecting unit; and the other-seat switch unit has a second control unit, a second driving unit for opening and closing an other-seat window in a window-sliding operation, a second submergence-detecting unit and a second power-supply unit connected to the bus line and provided with a control terminal connected to the second control unit and the second submergence-detecting unit.
Configured as described above, the waterproof power window apparatus supplies a power-supply voltage to the other-seat switch unit to open the window at another seat associated with the other-seat switch unit when the driver operates an other-seat-window-opening switch of the other-seat-window-opening and closing switch provided on the driver-seat switch unit even if the driver-seat switch unit is submerged. Thus, a passenger sitting at the other seat other than the driver seat is capable of escaping from the submerging car early.
In addition, in the waterproof power window apparatus described above, the first power-supply unit enters a conductive state when the first submergence-detecting unit detects submergence, and supplies a power-supply voltage to the other-seat switch unit through the bus line when the other-seat-window-opening and closing switch is operated in a window-opening direction; and the second control unit puts the second power-supply unit in a conductive state allowing the power-supply voltage to be supplied to the second driving unit when detecting the power-supply voltage supplied to the other-seat switch unit.
Configured as described above, the waterproof power window apparatus allows a window at the other seat to be opened from the driver-seat switch unit even if the driver-seat switch unit is submerged so that passengers including the driver are capable of escaping from the submerging car through a window at another seat not submerged yet.
Moreover, in the waterproof power window apparatus described above, when the second submergence-detecting unit detects submergence, the second control unit terminates the communication with the first control unit through the bus line and puts the second power-supply unit in a conductive state connecting the second driving unit to the bus line; and when the first control unit detects termination of the communication, the first control unit puts the first power-supply unit in a conductive state and, when the other-seat-window-opening and closing switch is operated in a window-opening direction, the first control unit allows a power-supply voltage to be supplied to the second driving unit through the bus line.
Configured as described above, the waterproof power window apparatus allows a window at the other seat to be opened when the driver operates the other-seat-window-opening switch of the other-seat-window-opening and closing switch provided on the driver-seat switch unit since the bus line for supplying a power-supply voltage from the driver-seat switch unit to the other-seat switch unit is driven to an active state even if the other-seat switch unit is submerged. Thus, a passenger sitting at the seat other than the driver seat is capable of escaping from the submerging car.